There are many pivot vane and hinged vane rotary devices such as described in US Patent and US Patent Application numbers U.S. Pat. No. 7,597,548 by Patterson, U.S. Pat. No. 7,117,841 by Kernes, U.S. Pat. No. 6,868,822 by Di Pietro, U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,814 by Tang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,887 by Krueger, U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,745 by Bassine, U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,019 by Hattori, U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,524 by Bassine, U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,825 by Oetting, U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,342 by Delmar, US 2003/0159673 by King, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,342 by Riffe; but it does not appear to Applicant that any of them exhibit a pivoting arc vane that is both hinged to a rotatable housing and the rotor as described herein. Most conventional vane rotary devices exhibit at least a few significant problems. As each vane slides back and forth within its respective slot, a considerable amount of friction, heat and wear can be generated. The sustained operation causes the vane slots to wear prematurely, leading to clearance increase and deterioration of performance. In some cases, a vane compressor and expander prevent such wear as explained in previous art [U.S. Pat. No. 8,579,615 by Akmandor].